ChilledXBardock The Fall
by IceTigerKitten
Summary: bardock and chilled are lovers. yeah.. well planet plant has always been in the seasons of usually spring or summer... every 20 years, fall and winter come. to them it is a rare an beautiful season
1. Chapter 1

The days wore on, and the leaves grew pleasantly fiery. Oranges and reds and yellows, burned the tree harmlessly, and the floor was caked with a soft carpet of fallen leaves. It snowed down the gentle leaves and covered over a small cave. The birds cawing out to their lovers woke the two in the cave.  
Stirring from a sleep, Bardock yawned and opened his eyes, to a dark-dimmed and reddish hued cave. He could hardly see anything. He felt the small movement of chilled stirring and groaning softly as he woke.  
"Go...good morning Bardock..." chilled greeted as he stretched and yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Upon opening his eyes and focusing on the dim surroundings he looked back at Bardock. "Uh…it is morning right?" he asked, thinking he may have overslept. "Yeah… but I think something is blocking the cave entrance…"  
chilled looked over towards the entrance and indeed it seemed like someone left a blanket of something over the entrance.  
"I'll check." Chilled said standing to his feet and stretching. He walked over toward the entrance but jumped back as a crunch of something under his foot gave under the pressure. Chilled tried to focus on what he just stepped on, trying to see in the dim light. It was a leaf. A crunchy brown leaf.  
Chilled looked back at the entrance and saw the many leaves piled all around and completely covering the cave. He felt the pile over with his hand, until the pile of leaves avalanched over him, falling from their neat pile, and revealing the morning light into the cave. Bardock smirked and flew over to the collapsed pile, where chilled now lay buried in.  
he chuckled, for all he could see left of chilled was his horns.  
"Are you cozy in there?" Bardock laughed.  
Chilled popped his head out from under the leaves. "I think we need to sweep." He lifted up from the pile and held his hand out, pushing all the leaves away and out of the cave with his telekinesis.  
"There, much better."

Bardock looked outside. "Wow… i" Bardock's voice faded.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No no... I… I just haven't seen the fall… in such a long time…"  
chilled looked at Bardock then back at the scenery. It was very lovely.  
"When was the last time you saw it?" Chilled's words weren't even meant to be spoken, but they came out. Chilled covered his mouth, hoping Bardock didn't hear, for the sake of a painful memory not being brought forth.  
"Oh…well…it was when I was a young child."  
Chilled sighed. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to… some things are just too painful to bring forth."  
"no… it's…"  
chilled looked at him and sat next to him, his tail grabbing some fruit to nibble on as he told the story.

Bardock to a deep breath.

"it was when I was a young child.. I was young, with my father. He and I would always spar, play, train.. he and I were, like the best of friends.

one day as I awoke, I saw all our trees and plants had become red and orange like fire, and they all would glow with such radiance of the morning's blaze.

"father! Father! Is that a fire?" a young Bardock called out in shock, trying to warn his father who slept.  
"f..Fire? " The older, yet young looking Saiyan asked, opening his charcoal eyes.  
"Yessir! Look!" Bardock squeaked, shaking his father and pointing out the window.  
He looked out the window, then smiled. He lifted Bardock onto his shoulder. "Yes. It's the rare season of fall. This is the forest's way of preparing for the winter... it is on fire, but look closely little one."  
Bardock held to his father's neck and leaned to look closer into the trees, indeed they were burning, with the vibrancy of color, and the burning hues of fine golds, orange and reds.  
"Wow! Daddy! I…it's so pretty!" he hugged his arms around his thick neck.  
"You like it? Would you like to go play in it?"  
"Can we!"  
"Of course." He chuckled and brushed his fingers through Bardock's soft hair.  
Bardock giggled and jumped out of his arms and rushed into his armor.

"Hurry daddy! Hurry!" Bardock urged.  
The older Saiyan smiled and slipped on his armor. "I'm coming, don't worry."  
Bardock ran downstairs and slammed the door open and his big eyes, glittered happily at the sight.  
The ricochet of the door, cause some leaves that were softly caked above to cascade down and bury Bardock.  
His father laughed, walking down the stairs, seeing the unpleased frown on his son. Bardock popped out of the pile and flew around the snowy fire, drifting lethargically to the ground, like small flurries.  
The breeze danced with the leaves that rest on the ground, and ballet them, dancing into the air. The young alien watched as the several leaves twirled like graceful dancers, all around him with the soft whirlwind breeze. He held out his hands, and felt the dance of the wind tickle his palm and the leaves brush against his fingers like the soft silk that ran like smooth fluid, through his fingers.  
The breeze grew a little stronger and danced all around the Saiyan, twirling its dancing leaves all around him, the silken wind tickling past his furry tail, and caress his skin with gentle care.  
His father placed his hand onto Bardock's small shoulder. Bardock looked up at him and smiled.  
"Daddy… can it sty this way forever?" he asked so innocently.  
"Sure… but it can only come every now and then… otherwise, it's not so special." He smiled warmly.  
Bardock looked down and then back up to the canopy of golden leaves.

"Daddy… "  
"Yes Bardock?"  
"I love you daddy"

The small hand of Bardock reached up and held to his father's and his soft tail coiled around his leg. His father smiled and lowered his tail, intertwining his with his son's.

As the day passed, Bardock and his father both played, so whole heartedly, praying that the day would never end. The soft breeze danced so warmly around them both fluttering the leaves on by. The birds in their nests called to their mates, cawing to them.  
Both hearts of the Saiyan's had felt so at peace. Oh how light they felt. The earth beneath their feet was soft with the snow of leaves, as they danced around like the leaves, dizzy and frail, delicate to the life giving wind. They fell dizzy onto the floor. They giggled wholeheartedly. And the leaves stroked their bodies like a soft, warm blanket.  
The evening was drawing near, and the fire of the trees re-lit to the strong rays of sun.  
Bardock lay on his father's chest and giggled.

The wind picked up the leaves. It began running them against the ground, rolling them away. No. they were running.  
The birds cawed out, much different from before and they rose up and flew the direction the wind blew, leaving the black feathers and nests behind.  
A growl.  
"Daddy!" Bardock jolted his head looking up as he saw something that he had feared from the morning.

"Fire! Daddy!"  
His father jolted up and onto his hands and feet, holding to Bardock. Something horrible charged their way. An alien, riding towards them on a beast that seemed to burn with fire as well.  
"Who are you!" Bardock's father called out to the beast and man that halted a few yards away.  
"THIS PLANET IS MINE!" the black figure called, his eyes glowing gold like that of hell's fire.  
"G-go away! Go away!"The young Bardock tried to fend off his home and father, taking a few steps forward at the figure.  
"Bardock no!" his father called at him to get away.  
the beast that the man rode attacked, lunging forward ant the small child.  
his eyes widened as the massive beast moved like lightning at him, slashing down and cutting Bardock's face, cutting down his cheek and down his eye. Another slash at it cut across his cheek, but before it cut any deeper into his flesh, bardock's father and lunged forward and punched the large beast away.  
"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" he shouted in rage. He only glanced to see Bardock, sitting on the floor in shock, his wounds bloody. His rage grew. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he lunged again at the beast and man, attacking with all his might. The beast growled and roared at the older Saiyan, charging a fireball at his mouth and launching it at him. He dodged, but the ball hit against a tree, crippling the trunk of it, and setting it aflame.  
the beast and the Saiyan both locked with each other, punching and firing.  
Bardock's heart sank, blood sprayed onto him, the blood of his father.  
the beast clamped its teeth on his father's face, whipping back and forth violently, tearing up his flesh.  
he dropped the limp body onto the floor, and looked over at Bardock, piercing with red eyes.  
Bardock wanted to cry, scream, run, but he couldn't! his body was locked, and he couldn't move.  
the beast made ready to lunge. A yelp was heard, the beast had been shot by bardock's father! The man faded away into a black mist.  
"DADDY!" Bardock cried, rushing over to his side.  
Bardock was in tears as he saw his father's face, torn to shreds! And he was still alive!

"Bardock… I need you to run…"  
"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU DADDY!" Bardock cried, his face drenched with tears.  
"Bardock…oh Bardock," he rubbed his hand over to feel for his son's face, he couldn't see. His face was so torn up, he couldn't see a thing…he couldn't see the face of his beautiful son. He rubbed his thumb over Bardock's cheek. "oh my precious boy… please.. don't cry."  
Bardock held the hand of his father to his face, weeping. "DADDY! DADDY PLEASE! H-HOLD ON!"  
the hand shivered but rubbed away the warm tears from his son's eyes. "Bardock… I love you… with all my heart.. now…please, don't waste your tears… on me."  
Bardock held desperately to his father's hand. "daddy I will save you! I WILL SAVE YOU!"  
the older Saiyan shook his head. "I can't… but I want you to be safe…"  
Bardock began to scream. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"  
the Saiyan's hand began to grow heavy.  
"DADDY! DADDY NO!" Bardock cried desperately.  
Bardock held to him crying. "DADDY! PLEASE! PLEASE! HOLD ON!"  
the forest they were having so much fun in, now in a burning wasteland, cruel embers floating by, and the skeleton trees burned and now brittle to fall into ash.  
the ground was hard and ho with the blaze of fire and the cruel embers kissed his skin with a burning reminder.  
the sound of footsteps running.  
"NO! NO! NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" Bardock cried as he felt three pairs of hands grasp him. "I'M NOT LEAVING MY DADDY!"  
the three other Saiyan's pulled him from the corpse.  
"HE'S GONE KID! C'mon!"  
"NO! NO! DADDY! DADDY!"

they took me to a health center and cleaned up my cuts, and healed my small burns… but… but they left my father… I swear… I swear I could hear him say to run, over and over… and they left him… and I was still alive…"  
chilled looked at him heartbroken. "that is rather sad… I'm sorry bardock"  
"oh its alright…" Bardock said smiling softly at chilled.  
chilled sighed and put back most of the fruit. He had lost his appetite.  
Bardock smiled and pulled chilled back over by his tail. "well… one good thing came out of that day.."  
"oh? And what's that?" chilled asked raising an eyebrow.  
"now I can be alive today with you and share my favorite season…" he kissed Chilled's black lips softly. Chilled's eyes widened at the unexpected action but returned the kiss.  
"I'm glad you're here too." Chilled said wrapping his tail around Bardock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chilled and Bardock both looked outside. Chilled was staring at the twinkle of the leaves' golden radiance. They glistened like water but they each waved with the graceful breeze. The breeze swept up the leaves and seeds and petals, each dancing like that of a ball, twirling with eachother in the mellifluous breeze. A leaf. Strayed from the dance, blowing into the cave and fluttering gently onto the soft purple tail of the Icejin who looked at it with soft curiosity. He reached for the soft orange leave and held it gingerly in his small hands. It was frail, so thin and so soft. Bardock watched as chilled pet the silk leaf with his finger, as if it were a gentle creature.  
taking a deep breath, he blew passed his black lips, a small wind that rose under the small leaf, raising it back into life. The breeze of outside came back, cradling the leaf and carrying it gently back into the dance. The seeds, floating with their white umbrella, greeted it like an old friend, and the leaves carried it into a friendly dance, twirling like a peaceful flame.  
chilled's red eyes watched the leaf and then looked back at Bardock, who was also following the leaf.

"Bardock?" chilled called softly.  
Bardock couldn't hear. He watched the leaf twirl and dance, almost like a trance was taking over him, or like he was being hypnotized. His focus was on the leaf but for only a moment he thought he could see the blurry figure of his father, standing under the forest canopy. Bardock jumped to his feet in disbelief, startling chilled. Bardock stared at the figure, his greeting smile, his strong body, his dark eyes and yet very bright with welcome. The leaves danced all around his body, and the seeds kissed his skin before rejoining the dance. Bardock rubbed his eyes and looked back. The figure had gone. The embers that lit his charcoal eyes, dimmed away, saddened by the fake image. He sighed and plopped back down onto the floor, looking down. Chilled's tail dropped. He felt so bad that Bardock was feeling this way. He crawled over and hugged his arm, resting his head against bardock's shoulder.  
Bardock looked over at the small alien, his wet eyes, filling slowly with salty tears.  
chilled looked at him with his larger red eyes, wishing that he could do something to help his love, but it seemed like it wouldn't be possible.  
chilled stood to his feet, meeting him eye to eye. Bardock was leaning on his arm. Chilled grabbed Bardock's cheeks and kissed him softly. Bardocks eyes widened but he returned the kiss, placing his hand behind chilled's head to hold him close.  
Bardock exhaled and broke the kiss, looking at the Icejin with a soft smile.  
"chilled, do you want to go outside with me? we can get some lunch afterwards."  
chilled smiled. "sounds good."

chilled stood up and held his hand to Bardock. Bardock chuckled and took the small hand and stood to his feet. Bardock and chilled both flew out the cave and into the forest. As they walked, the stared up at the scenery and watched the canopy above their heads russel with the peaceful breeze, and the leaves snow down softly glowing with the sun's radiance.  
"oh! Look! There!" Bardock pulled chilled, who flopped over like a ragdoll as he was pulled.  
he stopped , and looked at an open tree, whose trunk was open like a small dome.  
"i… I remember.. father and I had created this tree… we tied to baby trees together and they grew as one… but they always stayed split at the bottom…" he smiled.  
"that's what you gave me whiplash for!" chilled whined as he popped his neck.  
Bardock grumbled and crawled into the split of the trunk. He looked up into the hollow tree. It was dark. He smiled and crawled up into the tube-like structure of the tree. Chilled looked up into the hole. "Bardock where are you going?"  
"up."  
"for what!"  
"I'm looking for-OW! Found it"  
"what's going on up there! Are you alright?"  
chilled jumped out of the way seeing something fall down at him. Bardock fell hard onto the floor with a huge spider on his chest, about the same size as chilled.  
chilled screamed. "Bardock!"  
he groaned." it's ok… I'm ok…."  
chilled was staring at the massive spider. Bardock rose his head and there was the spider, staring with all eight eyes into his face.  
"hey! Hey there little guy!" Bardock cooed at the spider.  
chilled was pale from shock. "w…what?"  
"this was our pet…fang… father and I found him when he was only a baby.. he was no bigger than my hand at that age." He pet his back and listened to its chirps of joy.  
"….your insane." Chilled sighed

The spider crawled up fast at chilled. Chilled felt the fuzzy, sticky legs touch his legs and he yelped falling backwards, and trying to back away as fast as possible.  
"FUCK!"  
the spider crawled over him and chilled stopped moving completely, shivering under the spider.  
the spider looked at him coiled up. Its fangs wiggled and its feelers rubbed against chilled's body.  
Bardock laughed and walked back over to the frightened chilled and the massive spider.

"alright, no more playtime, you're scaring him" he cooed at fang. he crawled off of the purple alien and chilled immediately jumped onto Bardock's shoulder.  
"don't let it eat me…" chilled held to Bardock's head .  
"don't worry, he won't eat you, fang was only playing with you."  
chilled buried his face into Bardock's hair, shivering as he held to his lover, his purple tail wrapping around Bardock's waist.

"I don't care how much of a 'family pet' he is, or how wonderful he's potty trained, please don't take him back to the cave…"  
Bardock smiled and pet the smooth helmet of chilled. "alright… I won't"  
fang was busy cleaning his feelers before he crawled back into the hollow tree, leaping into the split and crawling up into the dark trunk.

chilled felt more at peace now that the spider had gone. He looked at Bardock who was gazing all around the forest.  
chilled wanted to help Bardock be happy, without the sad memories to ruin his mood every time he found something that reminded him of his dead father.  
"Bardock…? What else did you and your father do? " he asked patting his shoulder.  
"oh…well…we did a lot.." he smiled.  
"why don't you show me it all?" he smiled  
Bardock looked at chilled then he smiled grabbing chilled's hand and pulled him along.  
as the two ran down through the grand vary of colors: greens, yellows, oranges, reds and browns, the entire canopy was bridges over them with dark colored fruits, like grapes, and spikey peaches and rough-shelled fruits. They both ran through the tunnel of bright leaves and fuming fresh scents of fruit crawling all around.  
the light sparkled her gentle rays on a gap of the canopy, with the mist of drizzling water, sparkling down with the graceful leaves.  
chilled looked around as Bardock pointed out small, grand and beautiful features.  
chilled looked over his shoulder and noticed a tree. A tree that seemed to have a horrid scar on its skin. Chilled walked over to the crippled tree and felt the scarred bark. It felt smooth. The trees around it were all standing tall and proud, but this one… this one seemed to have once stood proud with the others… but now it stood with a limp. The bark had been shattered and burned, and repaired for the most part, but its first branches craggled down, and the roots seemed to come out of the ground but yet clung desperately to the earth below. But the newer branches tries to reach back up. Wanting to rejoin their bretheren. Its leaves were just as beautiful as the other trees'. And young vines had crawled up to hug the tattered branches and open scars, kissing them with gentle flowers.

Bardock looked behind him.  
"chilled?" he muttered, thinking he was behind him and then up and vanished.  
looking up he saw chilled rubbing the smooth scar off the crippled tree, observing his fragile, broken body.  
"that… that tree… " Bardock mumbled as he walked over to it with chilled.  
"that's the tree…"  
Bardock stared at it.  
he could see it as stood proud once, then the horrid blast of fire.

The beast growled and roared at the older Saiyan, charging a fireball at his mouth and launching it at him. He dodged, but the ball hit against a tree, crippling the trunk of it, and setting it aflame.  
the child voice cried out "DADDY!" it rang out like an echo.  
the dark red blood tainted the floor and trees with a cruel mark, the fires grew out and more emense.  
"Bardock!" he called.  
"Bardock! Bardock!" the voice called clinging to his shoulder.  
"BARDOCK!" the voice called.  
_

Bardock shook his head and opened his eyes. Chilled was holding to his cheeks and looking at him worried.  
"Bardock? Are you ok?" chilled asked.  
Bardock blinked. He wasn't sure what was happening. Then it hit him, he must've been daydreaming and lost reality for a moment.  
"yes chilled. i…I'm fine… just was thinking…" he smiled.

"you looked petrified! Are you sure you're alright? You're all sweaty." chilled spoke softly, wiping his forehead.  
"yes. I'm fine."  
"here… the sun is setting...perhaps it's time we head back."  
Bardock looked at him then back to the tree.  
the sunlight that once hit the tree with the sparkling radiance of the drizzling mist had drown into the darkness of the evening canopy.  
his eyes strained, trying to glimpse at the tree.. to look at how well its life still pulsed through its body. But the dark shadows had swallowed it into a void… he couldn't see the tree.

Chilled tugged at Bardock's arm, urging him to come along.  
"come on Bardock…we'll return tomorrow."  
"yeah. I guess we will." Bardock said blankly.  
"I guess we will" he smiled, now more sure of his words.  
Bardock brought himself into the air and chilled followed beside him, and with that, they returned to their cave for the night.


End file.
